Rosettes
by SidheAshe
Summary: These one-shot stories feature Kurama/Kagome.  They all have a different rating and a different plotline and they are not connected.  This is a similar set-up to my story Just a Brief Moment.
1. Special

**Author Note: I have been meaning to do a Kurama/Kagome story for a long time and I couldn't resist after I watched Yu Yu Hakusho season two again a couple of nights ago. Yoko's voice is just so damn sexy!**

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) own neither Inuyasha nor Yu Yu Hakusho. I do, however, own several Sesshomaru plushies and one action figure complete with a fuzzy tail-whip! ^_^**

_**Warning: Limes in this chappie!**_

_**Chapter One: Special**_

Yoko trailed his fingers softly along the girl's naked back, a tantalizing caress of skin on skin. She looked so beautifully angry tied up the way she was. There was a hot flush to her skin and her muscles strained to break the grip that his plants had on her wrists and ankles. As she squirmed against the bonds, her breasts jutted forward and her raised nipples drew his gaze. She really was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. It wasn't Kagome's physical beauty that made her so attractive to Yoko, because even though she was exceedingly pretty for a human, female yokai were hard to compete with. It was her actions. Everything she did turned him on, especially when she fought back. So many women were willing to sit back and let Yoko do whatever he wanted with them, but she would always resist and push him away. Even now, as he watched her writhe against the bonds, even as he could smell her arousal growing, he knew that she would have her revenge. It could be no other way for them. They enjoyed the struggle against each other too much.

"Give in to me, Kagome." Yoko whispered into her ear and Kagome quaked from her rage, or was she shivering from anticipation? Kagome did not know the answer to that one. It's not like the answer mattered anyways. The result of their trysts would always end the same. She would say no, he would force her into a sexual situation, she would protest, he would ignore her, her anger would turn to undesired lust, he would please her, she would deny it. For example, just a few minutes ago she had said no and look where she was now, tied to a tree by his plants with a gag in her mouth, her body naked and spread out for his viewing pleasure as he slowly worked her into a frenzy. Kagome had never had this kind of relationship before. Never had she so hated the man she desired most, and yet none of her other romantic interests had ever been this serious. After Inuyasha the dating pool had kind of dried up. She just hadn't been interested. Through the persistent nagging of her friends, she had tried her hand at dating again and found a lot of boring men, one that she eventually gave her virginity to in the hopes that sex would spice up the relationship. It hadn't and the experience itself had turned Kagome off the topic of sex for a good long time. That was until Yoko Kurama. She had met him while visiting with Shippo in Makai. Shippo was a lord in the modern world and he owned a large expanse of land in Makai. Yoko Kurama had been there on Spirit World business. He was so beautiful that at first Kagome couldn't look away from him, but then he opened his mouth and arrogant spew surged forth and Kagome was forced to retort. Rebuttal was not an option. He didn't handle that well. In fact, within five minutes of meeting each other, Kagome had been in a very similar situation as the one she was in now. The only difference was that her bra and panties had remained a little longer and there been no gag. The gag was a new thing. The result was the same though, a slow burning addiction to the silver haired asshole.

Yoko stroked his hand lower sliding it down the smooth skin of her ass. The trembling was getting worse. Her struggles had ceased and she was finally leaning into his touches. Good. She surrendered quickly this time. She was becoming accustomed to him. Usually she would put up a long and drawn out fight, before succumbing to him. Really though, who did she think she was kidding. He knew she desired him. She denied it every time, but if someone keeps molesting you in the same place at the same time every week and the actions are unwanted, the logical conclusion is to avoid that place at that time. And despite the fact that Kagome didn't always present herself as a logical creature, she wasn't stupid. If she didn't want him and his touches, she would have complained to the fox lord and he would have reported Yoko's horrendous behavior to Lord Koenma. But no, despite Kagome's numerous threats, she had yet to turn him in. In fact, she had gone out of her way to assure their privacy. She claimed it was because she was embarrassed about being weak enough to be caught by him, let alone be taken advantage of by him, but Yoko knew better. The girl had a look of excitement on her face when she would meet him here. They would fight at first. They would trade insults and try to one up the other and then she would say something that would set him off. That or she would walk away from him. She had quickly learned she was not allowed to walk away from him. His vines had pulled her up in the air and stripped for his pleasure before she could even scream. And she liked it. She had yelled at him, called him foul names, and struggled against her bindings so hard that cuts opened on her wrists from where the vines chaffed against them, but she always surrendered and that first time was no exception.

Yoko's tongue teased the flesh of her neck and Kagome let out a hoarse cry that was blanketed by the gag in her mouth. Yoko was being so serious this time. Usually he reveled in her insults and her very vocal responses, but this time he told her that he was not going to be distracted by useless prattle and he stuffed a demon plant between her lips. It was a sweet tasting plant that absorbed every sound she made. It sucked the noise from the air she exhaled before it even escaped her throat. Kagome would never admit it, but the gag turned her on. She would never understand why she liked being at Yoko's mercy. Why the thought of him dominating her took her breath away and made her tingle. Maybe she liked feeling special. When Yoko was with her it felt like the whole world disappeared. For the limited amount of time Kagome spent with him, it felt like she was the center of his world. All of his attention was on her and despite her sometimes toxic insults, he always let her know that he found her beautiful. That was something that had been missing in Kagome's relationship with Inuyasha and every subsequent relationship she had been a part of over the years. With Inuyasha, Kagome had just been a weak and pathetic replacement for Kikyo and with the other males, Kagome knew she was just someone to pass the time with until that one lucky girl came along. Kagome wanted to be special to someone for once in her life. She wanted someone to feel for her the same way that Inuyasha felt for Kikyo. Yoko gave her that. Kagome knew it was probably just her imagination; the kitsune was a perfect male specimen. He could have any woman he wanted and Kagome knew that when he was tired of her he would leave and never come back, but for now she could fool herself into thinking that he saw her as something unique, his own personal treasure.

Yoko pressed himself tightly against the girl in front of him, his arms snaking around her waist. She was so soft in his arms. When she was like this it was almost impossible to believe the fire in this girl's soul. Kagome was a completely unique creature. Despite Yoko's many years both in the land of makai and the land of the living, he had never met a woman as capable of kindness and violence as she was. She truly was something special. She deserved to be pampered and cared for. She deserved someone who would never take advantage of her gentle soul. Yoko traced his hand down Kagome's stomach, smirking as her muscles twitched under his palms. His hand sank into her dark curls his fingers penetrated deep into her body. Kagome's head flew back against his shoulder and Yoko knew that, if she could have, Kagome would have screamed. Her body was so eager for his touch. She was soaked with her own juices and her body was thrashing against her restraints and his arms. As Yoko rubbed one finger around her clit and pumped two inside of her, he couldn't resist grinding himself against her. He was hard and she was so soft and warm and wet. Kagome's breathing sped up and her body tensed against him. Seconds later she convulsed into her orgasm as liquid soaked his fingers. Yoko slowed his touches, but didn't stop. He didn't want to remove himself from her. Kagome's orgasm slowed and her head fell back against his shoulder. Yoko's fingers stilled, but he did not remove them.

"You are beautiful when you come apart like that." Yoko said quietly as he laid a kiss against her shoulder and then gave her another to her neck. "I could watch you do that all day." Kagome turned her head toward him, her eyes questioning him. "Before I leave, I want to know something." Yoko pulled Kagome tighter to him shifting his hardness against her back. "Have you ever considered a relationship between us?" Shock flared in Kagome's eyes and she started to turn her head away from him. "No, you don't get to look away." Yoko said. He pulled his fingers from within her and made a show of licking them clean. Kagome felt her arousal beginning to grow again, not a surprising reaction when Yoko was around. What was surprising was Yoko's behavior. What was getting into him today? First he refused to allow her to talk, which he usually liked, especially when she got fired up, and now he was questioning her about a relationship? This was highly unusual for the egotistical fox. Usually if he wanted something from her, he just took it.

Yoko chuckled at the look on her face. "You are confused and you are pouting." That remark earned him a glare. "You think I am trying to make fun of you. I am not. I suppose I need to take the blunt approach. I want you to see something. Yoko stepped away from Kagome and pulled a small bottle out of the front of his robes. He took a quick drink from the bottle and then threw it to the side. He could see the wheels spinning in Kagome's head. His transformation took time and he knew she was beginning to wonder if anything was going to happen when the glow devoured his body. Yoko watched Kagome's eyes go wide as the changes overtook him. His hair turned from silver to red, his eyes from amber to emerald green, his outfit changed into a Chinese style fighting tunic, and his height decreased. This was the body of his human form, a body that Kagome had never met before. She didn't know anything about Shuichi, but he knew all about her and he had wanted her just as long as Yoko had.

Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing. Yoko Kurama had just transformed from a pure blooded silver kitsune, into a human with a trace of demonic energy. He was a completely different person in this body. The human's eyes were kinder and gentler than the mischievous eyes of the kitsune. He was still obviously confident and obviously beautiful, but this man was not the same person as Yoko Kurama and Kagome was nervous. She was completely naked and strung up in front of someone she had essentially never met before.

Kurama smiled as Kagome turned a bright cherry red from her cheeks down to her thighs. Not even her breasts were denied the flush that covered her body. It sent a shock right down to his groin. "Hello Kagome." He said meeting her eyes possessively. "My name is Kurama. I am Yoko's avatar. I have wanted to come out and meet you for quite some time now, but Yoko has been very jealous in regards of his time with you." Kurama stepped forward and tenderly cupped her face, rubbing his thumb against her cheek. "You are very precious to us. I have been extremely eager to make your acquaintance. Yoko did have a reason for my meeting you on this particular day, though. He wants you for his own and I confess I do as well." Kurama watched in amusement as Kagome flinched and tried to speak around the gag. She was going to get nowhere like that. "If I take this out do you promise not to scream?"

Kagome nodded her assent and let Kurama remove the plant from her mouth. Even with the plant gone, the sweet taste of it still lingered, tingling Kagome's senses. "That fruit really has a sweet flavor doesn't it?" Kagome commented as she licked her lips to remove the excess juices.

Kurama dropped his gaze to her lips. He really couldn't resist. He had waited so long to kiss the woman in front of him. It was torture when he was forced to watch as Yoko seduced the woman time and time again and he hadn't even been introduced to her yet. Sure he could sort of feel what Yoko was doing to Kagome at the time, but the feelings were muted, numbed. Kurama had fantasized many times about what it would actually feel like to kiss her lips, to touch her skin, and to drive himself deep into her body.

"Yes, it does." He said moving so close Kagome could feel his breath on her face. "May I have a taste?" Kurama's lips pressed tightly against Kagome's, his arms wrapped around her middle, tugging her against him. Her gasp against his mouth allowed him entrance and he tasted the sweet flavor of the fruit.

It felt so good to have him pressed against her. The soft silk of his fighting clothes brushed against her sensitive skin, and heightened the pleasure of being crushed against his warm, hard frame. His tongue brushed hers and Kagome could barely identify herself in the moan that escaped from her mouth. Kurama's response was to growl and clutch her tighter to him. His arousal was pressing against her belly.

Kagome was trembling. Her body was shaking as she melted into his arms. Her lips were silky and the skin of her back was warm and soft under his hands. He wanted to stroke her skin from her head to her toes. He wanted to kiss her until neither one of them cared whether they ever took another breath again. He wanted to touch her in places no other man would be allowed to touch again. He wanted to own her, possess her, love her and Yoko wanted the same thing. It was why the kitsune kept coming back to her. After all, Yoko didn't do repeat lovers. Once he had a woman, the curiosity was gone and Yoko lived to solve puzzles. If a woman was no longer interesting, they were not worth playing with, but Kagome had passed the test of time. Yoko had taken her multiple times; he had gotten to know her, hell, he had practically interrogated the kitsune lord in his attempt to dig up information on the girl. So much so, in fact, that he had almost earned the disapproval of said lord. Everything Kagome did and everything that she was attracted Yoko and Kurama like moths to the flame. Kagome was a brilliant soul. She was capable to extreme acts of forgiveness, even when the person did not deserve her mercy, but she was also capable of defending what she believed in and the people who were precious to her. She was a spitfire with a gentle heart. Yoko and Kurama were completely in love with her.

Just as quickly as Kurama kissed her, he released her lips. His breath panted against her face and his arms still clenched her tightly. He felt so good pressed into her that Kagome wished it would never end, but it did. Seconds later, Kurama separated his body from hers and stepped back to look her in the eye.

"I want to court you." He said, his voice still husky from their kisses. "I want to mate you, but I know that has to wait. I want you to know me and want me as much as I do you. I know that must come with time. I am willing to wait. But you will be mine. I will seduce you mercilessly until you are mated to me and married to me. I am a selfish creature and I always get what I set out to steal."

"Why?" Kagome asked, her voice trembling with emotion. "Why me? I'm nothing special."

"I am not that honyou." Kurama said impassioned. "He was a fool, unable to see such obvious worth standing right in front of him. I do not make such mistakes. You are beautiful, kind and strong. You are a passionate lover and you will be a fierce mother."

Kagome blushed and looked down sadly. Kurama was being far too kind to her. She needed to set him straight. "I'm not like that, Kurama. I'm not that pretty and my fighting skills are mediocre at best. I'm always holding people back."

Kurama's eyes grew cold. "If I could kill him, I would."

Kagome's breath halted in her chest. "What?"

"The inu hanyou," Kurama clarified. "He destroyed your confidence. You do not see yourself clearly, but don't worry, Kagome. I see you well enough for us both. You are mine and I will cherish you where he did not. No one will ever speak to you in that manner again."

"Kurama…" Kagome didn't understand. She couldn't breathe. How did Kurama know about Inuyasha? Who had told him about what Inuyasha used to say to her or how he treated her? The years of mental abuse had taken their toll on Kagome and she knew she was damaged goods. She really couldn't see anything good within herself anymore, but it was something she had been hiding from Yoko. She knew that if he saw how damaged she was, he would stop coming to her. It was why she protested so strongly. It was her defense against growing attached to someone who would leave her soon.

"You are not ready for the next step in our relationship, Kagome." Kurama claimed as he released the hold his plants had on her arms and legs. Kagome was unable to support herself and her trip to the ground was only halted by Kurama's arms as he scooped her up. "Don't worry. I will give you time to think about this. I will be back here in two days. I wish to take you to ningenkai. I want to take you on a proper date, the human way." Kurama placed Kagome on her feet next to her clothes and dressed her in silence, taking the time to examine her body one last time. "If you are ready by then, meet me here. If you are not, I will keep coming back. You are most precious thing I have ever found and I cannot give you up so easily."

Kagome knew what she wanted. It was obvious. No one had ever talked to her like Kurama just had. It was the most amazing thing she had ever heard. Kagome reached up and tangled her hands into Kurama's glossy red mane, pulling him down until she could lock her lips to his. The kiss was fierce and passionate and everything that Kagome had been missing in life until that moment.

"Don't worry. I'll be here." Kagome turned and walked out of the garden and back to her room at the estate, leaving a smirking and satisfied Kurama behind her.

_**~End~**_

**Author Note: Happy first chapter! If you liked this chapter and you like other Inuyasha crossovers, I have a story that I'm particularly proud of called Just a Brief Moment which is a series of one-shot stories (much like Rosettes), all about the couple Kagome/Sasuke. And yes, I know I am shamelessly pimping out my story. Have a wonderful day my pretties and please review! P.S. No flamers! Pointlessly mean reviews will promptly deleted and ignored.**

**-Love, librianangel**


	2. Mate

**Author Note: Too many ideas, too little time! I have at least six chapters started for this story and another ten for my other one-shot series, but since I keep bouncing back and forth, I haven't finished any of them. X_X I have the house to myself for the next week and, since there are no classes for the next couple of days, I should be able to get a few done (cross your fingers!). I wasn't sure what to do with the ending of this story, so I hope I didn't disappoint. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha nor Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, Kagome would have a harem of totally smokin guys from both series. ^_^**

**Warnings: A little violence**

Kagome had watched her friends in the feudal era fight time and time again, but it had never been this nerve wracking. Of course, while she was in the feudal era, Kagome was always a part of the action since she was the only person in the group who could trace the shards of the jewel. It was different now. Kagome was one of the few priestesses left alive in the modern era and she was responsible for closing any of the gaps in the barrier between the worlds. She was considered too precious to risk in battle. So, of course, when the Dark Tournament rolled around, Kagome was left completely uninformed.

It was ridiculous. Kagome was one of the most powerful women in the world. She was capable of completely obliterating anywhere from 95 to 97 percent of all of the demons in the arena, and yet she hadn't even been told about the tournament. It was galling that Kurama had hidden this from her. It was typical of Koenma, considering he always hid things from her, but from Kurama it was just downright insulting. He was her mate and the most precious person in the world to her. She should have been here for him in the beginning, cheering him on and healing him when he was injured.

Kagome made her way through the hooting and hollering masses of yokai outside of the arena.

"Hey, honey!" One demon catcalled. "You lost? I could help you find your way home, for a price of course."

"Look at that." A cat demon purred grabbing Kagome's arm and pulling her toward him. "The entertainment has arrived."

"You know it's not very nice to grab a lady." Kagome growled. "Let me go."

"Aw, come on babe." The cat grinned. "We could have some fun together."

"One last warning let me go." The cat ignored her and slid his arm across her back, pulling her closer.

"The first round of the finals is about to begin in ten minutes. Everyone who has tickets should make their way to their seats in an orderly fashion." The announcer's voice blared over the speakers while the screens around the arena began a slow countdown to the first round.

Kagome sighed. "I tried to be nice, but I really can't waste any more time with you. My mate is going to be fighting soon and I need to be there to watch him." Kagome released a sharp burst of power that blew the demon into the arena wall taking a horde of lesser demons with him. The blast wouldn't kill him, but he would be stunned for a little while. The rest of the demons stumbled back murmuring in discontent. Kagome casually strolled through the demons up to the shocked looking bouncer.

"Hi. I need to buy a ticket for the finals."

"The… the tickets have been sold out for months." The large bouncer told her. "Are you a m… miko?"

"Yes." Kagome told him using her authoritative tone. Ironically, it was one she had stolen from Kurama and it was one she would soon be using on said avatar. "I'm also a mate of one of the fighters. I'm sure you'll be letting me through."

"Of course I'll let you through, Lady Miko!" The demon said laughing nervously as he inched out of her way. "I would never dream of keeping a fine lady like you away from her mate."

Kagome smiled at him and walked through the entrance. "Thank you!"

Kagome knew that, since the division of the worlds Mikos had become a sort of boogeyman to the apparitions, but she hadn't realized how effective the threat of a miko was, until just now. Blasting those demons had gained far more fear in this era than it would have in the past. In fact, if she had tried that stunt five hundred years ago, she would have been attacked by every demon in the area immediately. Instead, they had cowered and let her through. Well, it was certainly very convenient if nothing else.

Kagome got strange looks as she walked the halls of the arena, but none of the demons inside were stupid enough to say anything. It took her a while to find her way through the complicated maze of hallways that led to the actual battleground. The halls were filled with demons of all sorts and even a few obviously rich humans. Kagome knew she couldn't ask anyone for directions. Asking one of the demons would lead to trouble and the rich humans would more likely than not simply ignore her. When Kagome found the arena, the demons in the stands were hooting and hollering. Their racket was so loud that Kagome couldn't even hear the announcer over the noise. She had a bad feeling though. Demons wouldn't cheer that loudly for a team made mostly from humans. Kagome walked to the railing and looked down at the fighting ring.

It was Kurama and he didn't look good. He was surrounded by glowing orbs and he was bloody and weaving on his feet. His blond opponent was smirking and laughing at him. Kagome could feel ice moving in her veins. Kurama's spiritual energy was low, very low and his opponent still had at least half of his power. A loud bang filled the arena and an orb by Kurama's arm blew, taking out a chunk of his flesh and spewing blood everywhere. Kagome screamed as one bomb after another bomb connected with her mate. He was being blown apart bit by bit and the other male was laughing maniacally the whole time.

"Kurama," Kagome whimpered. She hadn't even gotten a proper goodbye from her mate. Kagome knew that he was a fighter at heart and she knew what that entailed. She had been in the feudal era for three years and in that time she had seen friend and foe alike torn apart by the war for the shikon no tama. She knew that it was likely Kurama would die in battle and she knew that they would never have enough time together before that happened, but she had wanted at least a few more years. They had only just been mated a couple of months ago. Kurama had denied a relationship with Kagome while his mother was ill. He did not feel that he deserved to have such happiness while she suffered. He still felt tremendous guilt. Not only taking away Shiori's normal son, but also for being a difficult child. After saving Shiori, Kurama had finally admitted his feelings for Kagome. They had dated for only a few months, but they knew they were meant to be together. Kagome wanted a life with him. She wanted for them to be together for as long as they could in life.

Why did he have to hide this fight from her? Why couldn't he have confided in her what he was planning? Kagome loved him for who he was and she knew fighting was a part of him and she respected him for it. But they should have had a better goodbye; it was obvious Kurama was going to die in this fight. Kagome had known Kurama for a long time, first as Shuichi and then as Yoko and finally as he truly was, a combination of the two. She knew that look on his face, the way he was holding his body, the way he moved. He knew he had no option, but to resort to a last ditch effort and he knew it was going to take his life.

Tears gathered in Kagome's eyes and she dashed from the balcony, desperate to find a way down to the ring. He did not get to leave her, not yet. It took her a short time to find the lower entrance; by the time she got there Kurama was on the ground the ringside announcer was counting. Kagome dashed forward, tears nearly blinding her. Arms caught her before she made it to the ring, pulling her back.

"You can't go up there, Miko." It was Hiei. "He is dying. You know it and he knows it. Do not demean what he is doing by causing your own death."

"He can't die!" Kagome cried struggling against the apparition. She didn't want to hurt him, but Kurama was everything to her and he was suffering. Kagome gently shocked Hiei, pushing him away from her and she struggled out of his arms, only to be caught in another pair of arms, these belonging to a human.

"Why Kurama," Karasu mocked. "I believe your woman is here to watch you die. Maybe we should give her a show?"

Kurama turned and made eye contact with Kagome. She shouldn't be here. He had tried so hard to keep her away from all of this. He loved her and he would miss her. He had known her for such a short period of time compared to his three hundred years of life, but his time with her had been the most precious. She fit with him. They were happy together. Now that happiness was all over. Kurama didn't want Kagome to come to the tournament for this exact reason. He didn't want her to watch him die. Kagome had been so brave her entire life. She had faced opponents she had no chance of beating, she had accepted her duty as guardian of the shikon no tama and had dedicated her life to protecting the gem from corruption. She had risked everything to protect her loved ones, now, for once in her life; she deserved to be protected in turn. But he had failed and here she was, in a nightmare of his making, watching her own mate die.

"Or maybe," Karasu continued. "Maybe I should kill her in front of you? I would love to see the look of misery on your face when you see her fall into a pool of her own blood. Maybe I should blow her apart piece by piece like I just did you?

Rage overwhelmed Kurama. Now was the time to strike against Karasu, now was the time to give his life to defeat that bastard because he could never touch Kagome.

"You will not touch her." Kurama growled as he awakened the plant that would kill Karasu. He could feel the plant sucking his life force from him, taking everything that Kurama had left to offer. Kurama's last thought before he lost consciousness was of Kagome's face as she cried for him. It was so sad.

Kagome watched Kurama fall to the ground for the last time, she watched as his plant shot from his body to impale his enemy, and for the first time in her entire life, she was glad that someone had received a mortal injury. This was the man who took her mate from her, he deserved to die. Kagome felt herself sag against the red-headed human, her vision turned black She felt like her whole world had just collapsed. Kurama was lying in the ring, soaked in his own blood, and Kagome wished it was her instead of him.

Pain was all that filtered into Kurama's awareness. He blinked and then opened his eyes completely. He was alive. He had survived. Kurama struggled to his knees. How? He had given everything that was left inside of him. Unless… The potion's effects had been weakening, but Kurama himself was stronger. Of course! Every time he transformed Kurama was absorbing some of Yoko's powers. It was the only way he could have survived that last ditch effort on his part.

"Kagome," Kurama looked over at the woman. She had fainted. She was unconscious in Kuwabara's arms with tears streaked down her face. "I'm sorry, Kagome."

Kagome awoke in what appeared to be a locker room. She was lying on a bench and directly across from her was an unconscious Hiei. At first, she couldn't remember why she was here, but then it came back to her. Kurama was dead, blown to bits by his blond opponent. He had killed the man with the last of his energy. The realization was crushing and for a moment Kagome thought she was going to pass out again. Sobs ripped themselves from her throat and Kagome curled in on herself.

Seconds later, arms wrapped themselves around her body and Kagome was enveloped in what smelled like… roses?

"Kurama?" Kagome gasped. The arms tightened around her and red hair fell over her shoulder. "You're alive."

"I'm sorry that I scared you." His voice was hoarse, but it sounded so good to Kagome's ears. Kagome spun around in his arms and launched herself against him, forgetting about his injuries. Kurama grunted in pain and Kagome hurriedly pulled back.

"I'm sorry," she told him, fighting back tears. "Let me heal you." Kurama smiled at her and gently pulled her into his arms, tangling his fingers into her dark hair. The brunt of his injuries had already been healed by Yukina. He would be fine for now. Healing the rest could come later, Kagome needed him now. At this moment, holding Kagome was the only important thing.

"I would have missed you greatly." He whispered into her hair. "I never want to leave you."

Kagome struggled out of his arms suddenly angry. "Why didn't you tell me? Didn't you think I would want to know that you were putting your life in danger? Didn't you think I could help you, as a healer? Kurama, I'm not some naïve girl. I know about your life and what you've done. I know what it is to be a demon and a fighter. I've lived through that before, remember?"

"I know you have, Kagome." Kurama looked at her sadly. "And look how badly it hurt you. I never want to hurt you that way. I cannot stand knowing that I put you in danger."

"Kurama," Kagome said softly. She pulled him into her arms again. "My place is wherever you are. I don't want you to have to face danger on your own in order to protect me. I love you and nothing is more important to me than being with you and making sure that you are alright. I want to be with you, no matter what. If you should die on one of these missions, I don't lies and regrets between us."

"You are right." Kurama rested his chin on Kagome's head. "There should be nothing between us. I love you, and you have the right to know when I may not come home. You have my promise that next time I am needed, I will tell you."

"That's all I want." Kagome murmured into Kurama's neck.

**Author Note: Remember to review if you liked it or (hiss!) if you didn't. Have a happy Thanksgiving my pretties!**

**-Love, Librianangel**


End file.
